Conversaciones
by Hanaka.Ayami
Summary: Tom x Hermione - La magia de Rowena Ravenclaw solo se presenta a aquellos en búsqueda del conocimiento, brindadoles aquello que realmente necesitan pero que no desean . No viajes en el tiempo, no UA
1. Entre lineas

**Notas autora:** Hola a todos, como agradecimiento a todos los que leyeron y apoyaron mi historia de Amor & redención, escribí este fanfiction Tomione. No es de viajes en el tiempo, no es de un universo alternativo, tal vez las personalidades cambien un poco, es una historia corta, es de un solo capitulo, probablemente haga una segunda parte aqui mismo, algo asi como dos historias en una. Espero les guste, por favor permitan me saber que les parece :D

-Dialogos-

Narracion

- _"Pensamientos"-_

- **E** scritura **-**

 **Disclaimer: All the characters and elements in this story belongs to the JK Rowling's Wizarding World**

* * *

 ** _Conversaciones_**

 ** _I_**

 ** _Entre lineas_**

"Hogwarts siempre ayudará a quien lo necesite",

La escuela está llena de magia, no solo por sus alumnos y maestros quienes la practican, sino que también cada muro y rincón la posee. La escuela alberga muchos misterios y secretos que nadie ha podido descifrar por completo, tal vez porque fue construida por cuatro de los más grandes magos de toda la historia y cada uno se encargó de dejar su toque personal en ella.

Salazar Slytheryn, construyó la cámara de los secretos, para permitir a la sangre pura, limpiar a la escuela de magos indignos de Hogwarts.

Helga Hufflepuff creó la sala de los menesteres, para brindar a cualquier estudiante el lugar que le ayudara a solucionar sus problemas.

Godric Gryffindor, elaboró toda una serie de pasadizos secretos que conectaban a Hogwarts con distintos puntos externos, para salvaguardar a sus estudiantes y confundir al enemigo.

Rowena Ravenclaw, edificó la biblioteca de Hogwarts dotándola de magia ancestral que solo permitiría a aquellos quienes eran dignos del conocimiento obtener lo impensable.

La biblioteca, aquel lugar donde la mayoría de estudiantes acuden cuando requieren hacer investigaciones para sus asignaturas, de ellos muy pocos asisten para averiguar algún tema de forma independiente y de cada generación de estudiantes solo existía uno, que encontrara placentero y estimulante leer en la biblioteca por diversión.

Tom Marvolo Riddle era ese ser prodigioso de su generación, que disfrutaba adquirir conocimiento y que a diferencia de sus compañeros, no veía tedioso el estudiar, cada página de información representaba un paso más hacia el poder absoluto. Lo que no sabía, era que la biblioteca le deparaba una vivencia única que jamás hubiese planeado, tal vez, era la misericordia de Rowena quien quería brindarle aquello que necesitaba pero que Tom despreciaba, el amor. Tal vez en medio de tanta oscuridad, fue el único escenario donde la luz pudiese tocar aunque fuera por un breve instante al ser más oscuro y retorcido de todos, bridándole el único recuerdo de amor.

-Muy bien queridos jóvenes, me encantaría leer sus ensayos acerca del encantamiento patronus la próxima semana, espero con ansias el resultado de sus investigaciones-Decía la profesora Merrythougth al terminar las clases. Todos los estudiantes suspiraron frustrados, en su último año les asignaban una gran cantidad de trabajo, por otra parte, estaban aliviados por que la clase por fin había terminado, en cambio Tom no veía ninguna dificultad en realizar sus trabajos. Acababan de iniciar su periodo libre, así que el iría a terminar todos sus trabajos para reunirse con sus mortifagos al anochecer.

Como lo supuso, la biblioteca estaba algo desocupada, como siempre, la mayoría dejaba todo para el último momento, tendría mayor comodidad para él. Conocía de memoria todos los estantes de la biblioteca así como los libros que habían en cada repisa, con una gracia y elegancia, movió su varita llamando a los libros que requería sin siquiera verlos, cada uno salió de su lugar y uno tras otro como en un desfile se posaron sobre el escritorio, creando una columna perfecta. Tom inició su labor sin fijarse que había un libro de más en su ordenada pila, solo lo notó a la mitad de su trabajo.

Lo tomó en sus manos y lo analizó, jamás lo había visto, su cubierta era dura de un verde oscuro con exquisitos detalles en relieve muy agradables al tacto, poseía diseños en plateado, que lo hacían ver como la edición de lujo de algún libro importante, al abrirlo descubrió que estaba completamente en blanco

- _"Peculiar…Tal vez es otro presente de algún seguidor"-_ Pensó Tom y miró hacia los lados buscando la mirada de alguien que le confirmara que había sido regalo de algún seguidor suyo y al no verlo, regresó su atención al libro –" _Veamos si escondes algún misterio"-_ Conjuró un hechizo no verbal, para revelar cualquier encantamiento o hechizo que haya podido sufrir el libro, después de todo, él era experto en el asunto. Al descubrir que era un simple libro en blanco, opto por usarlo, le sería muy útil para tomar notas rápidas retomando así su investigación.

El tema del patronus llamó mucho su atención, hacía mucho había terminado la asignación que le habían dado acerca del tema, pero su sed de conocimiento lo llevo a investigar más, lo que generó más curiosidad, ya que los libros no tenían respuesta para todas sus preguntas, así que decidió anotarlas en su nuevo libro para luego escribir sus propias teorías o transmitirle la pregunta a su profesora.

-¿ **C** uál es la causa de que un Patronus cambie de forma? –

Había escrito en una letra impecable, a Tom le intrigaba, ya que había descubierto que el patronus era característico de una persona, casi como una identificación y la forma del patronus no era elegido por su invocador, pero si lo representaba.

Había regresado a su lectura, no se percató que justo debajo de la línea que había escrito, comenzaban a aparecer letras, como si alguien más estuviera escribiendo en su libro.

Tom había regresado todos los libros a su lugar con un sutil movimiento de varita, tomó su nuevo libro y al verlo, se dio cuenta que este tenía un párrafo escrito respondiendo a su pregunta

- **E** l encantamiento patronus al ser el resultado de los pensamientos más felices de quien lo conjura, cambia de forma cuando la persona sufre un fuerte shock emocional que altera sus pensamientos positivos. Este cambio varía de acuerdo al tipo de impacto emocional, puede tardar mucho tiempo en definir su forma, si quien lo conjura, se encuentra en estado de confusión o letargo. El cambio puede ser muy rápido, si la experiencia ha sido muy feliz. Algunas ocasiones este shock emocional puede inhibir a la persona de conjurar un patronus de forma corpórea y regresarlo a su forma esférica básica reduciendo su poder de protección a pesar que el mago siempre haya sido habilidoso en la materia-

Leyó detenidamente, aquella respuesta resolvía su inquietud de forma clara y precisa, no como muchos libros que actualmente leía, en los cuales los autores divagaban en varias páginas la información, al observar detalladamente aquel párrafo estaba escrito con una letra impecable, algo cursiva que le indicaba que quien le respondía era femenino, aun así Tom no sentía confianza por aquel libro, ya que este se comportó de la misma forma en la que lo haría su diario.

Intento nuevamente hechizar el libro para revelar su magia, esta vez usando hechizos oscuros con lo que podría revelar si era alguna especie de Horrorcrux, pero todo indicaba que este era inofensivo y no contenía ningún tipo de magia o de alma que quisiera perjudicarlo.

- _"si de esta forma no puedo averiguar el objetivo de este libro, entonces lo haré de acuerdo a sus reglas"-_

Tom había ganado cierta curiosidad, si lograba desentrañar la magia que envolvía aquel libro, obtendría nuevos conocimientos que le fueran útiles, ya que hasta el momento solo sabía que un libro respondía a lo que le escribieran, si este contenía el fragmento de alma de un ser vivo o usaban encantamientos sencillos para responder preguntas predeterminadas, Tom se inclinaba hacia la primera opción, ya que una pregunta tan específica, solo podría ser respuesta de alguien inteligente.

Empuñó la pluma de nuevo, esta vez preguntado por quien le respondía

- **G** racias por la excelente respuesta, pero, ¿Exactamente que eres?-

Hermione al leer la respuesta no pudo evitar una mezcla de orgullo y enojo, lo primero por el agradecimiento y lo segundo por referirse a ella como un "que" y no como un "quien"

-Absurdo libro- Decia Hermione, cerrando aquel libro cuya caratula era roja en detalles dorados. Se sentía absurda por haber encontrado aquel libro de la nada en medio de la biblioteca y se sentía más absurda al haber respondido su pregunta como si un examen se tratara, claro, sin antes haberse cerciorado con su varita que no fuera una especie de réplica del diario del señor oscuro.

Hermione pensó con más claridad, si se trataba de algo oscuro, debía averiguar lo que más pudiera con el fin de poder darle solución, si no, se podría divertir un rato, ya que después de todo, se encontraba en su último año de escuela y quería des estresarse con un buen libro.

Así que tomó su pluma y respondió

- **S** oy una chica, estudiante de Hogwarts, quien simplemente escribió la respuesta a la pregunta que estaba en el libro ¿Qué clase de libro eres?

Tom enarcó una ceja – _"¿acaba de decir que soy un libro? Mira quien habla…Interesante saber que se trata una persona"-_ La información que obtuvo le creó más interrogantes en lugar de obtener una respuesta que concluyera el tema, así que escribió nuevamente

- **P** ara aclarar las cosas: No soy un libro, soy una persona, específicamente un joven estudiante de Hogwarts, quien sencillamente redactó la pregunta en un libro en blanco, lo que me genera la siguiente inquietud ¿Eres una especie de espíritu? Ya que actualmente no veo a nadie a mi alrededor-

Hermione reacciono y miró hacia todos lados, no había nadie alrededor suyo en la sala común, cosa que le inquietó bastante, al parecer se encontraban en la misma situación, entonces se apresuró a escribir

- **N** o soy un fantasma, soy un ser vivo y tampoco hay nadie alrededor mío, al parecer nos encontramos en el mismo predicamento, me atrevería a decir que este libro es una especie de intercomunicador, ya que al parecer no nos encontramos en el mismo lugar, preferiría no revelar mi ubicación, ya que me parece interesante mantener la conversación de esta forma-

Tom leyó varias veces aquel párrafo, meditando las opciones, tal vez podría ser un engaño o es alguien que aún no tiene la confianza para revelarse a sí mismo. De cierta forma la idea le agradaba, ya que no tendría que tomarse la molestia de presentarse y al parecer la persona al otro lado del libro no sabe quién es él, lo que le hacía sentirse más cómodo, ser objeto de cumplidos y alardes por parte de gente inepta y temerosa de él lo tenían sofocado, sería bueno conversar con alguien que demostraba poseer un nivel alto de intelecto.

- **E** stoy de acuerdo, será como una especie de juego de máscaras, compartiremos información sin saber de la identidad del otro. Puedes probar mi inteligencia, como yo lo hice contigo, pero antes de que inicies, creo que es prudente que sepas, que me encuentro en mi último año y por ende mi edad es de 18-

Al leer la respuesta Hermione no pudo evitar sentir una gran emoción, aquella conversación prometía ser muy enriquecedora, podría conversar con alguien libremente de lo que le apasionaba sin sentirse mal, aunque no conocía a ningún hombre de séptimo año que fuera así de inteligente. – _"Probablemente sea de Ravenclaw"-_ Atino a pensar, aunque algo en su interior le decía que no era nadie que hubiese conocido antes-

- **I** gualmente, tengo 18 años y me encuentro en mi último año. Continuando con el tema del patronus dime ¿qué personas no son capaces de conjurar un patronus?-

Tom enarcó una ceja, aquella pregunta era muy sencilla para él, pero le dejaría claro que estaba conversando con alguien de intelecto superior

- **S** on incapaces de conjurarlo, las personas que practican las artes oscuras, ya que su alma no es capaz de usar la energía positiva de su cuerpo, erróneamente y por lógica deducen que los muggles y squibs son incapaces de conjurarlo, pero se ha demostrado, que si los pensamientos felices de estos son lo suficientemente fuertes, son capaces de protegerlos de los efectos entristecedores y pesimistas de los dementores que se encuentren rondando, inclusive si son muy potentes estos pensamientos, llegan a actuar como repelente-

Hermione sonrió, no se había equivocado, esta persona era realmente inteligente y muy elocuente, la forma en que redactaba era impecable, cosa que le fascinaba, así que decidió continuar.

- **C** on aquella respuesta estoy más que satisfecha, ¿hay alguna otra cosa que quieras preguntarme? Ya que al parecer todo quedó claro sobre el tema del encantamiento patronus-

Al leer su reacción, Tom no pudo evitar sonreír, en efecto había demostrado el ser superior que era, pero no dejaría que aquella conversación tan interesante muriera tan pronto, así que se atrevió a algo más avanzado.

- **Y** a que sabemos que no estamos tratando con alguien ignorante, seré osado de preguntar ¿Cuál es el error más común al elaborar la poción multijugos? y pregúntame algo que desees saber-

Hermione sabia la respuesta desde segundo grado

- **A** dicionar los ingredientes antes o después de medianoche y no cuando es medianoche, otros errores que cualquier principiante puede cometer serian: no cocer el tiempo suficiente la poción, realizar una giro demás o creer que la poción no está lista por su aspecto nauseabundo, además de utilizar erróneamente cabellos de animal creyendo que son los cabellos de la persona que se desea imitar-

Solo alguien que supiera elaborar la poción sabría que responder, ya que el procedimiento correcto se puede obtener del libro, pero la experiencia de fallo solo se obtiene ejecutando la poción u observando a alguien más realizarla, seguido vio aparecer la pregunta de aquella persona, al parecer había tardado en formularla.

-¿ **C** uáles son las cuatro reliquias de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts?-Hermione sabría que no era muy probable que conocieran la respuesta

Tom sonrió, él como ferviente admirador de Hogwarts, había investigado a fondo a sus cuatros fundadores, después de todo sus Horrorcrux estarían conformados por estas reliquias, entonces escribió

- **E** l guardapelo de Salazar Slytheryn, La espada de Godric Griffindor, La Tiara de Rowena Ravenclaw y la copa de Helga Hufflepuff y cada una tiene un poder en especial

El guardapelo solo es portable por un sangre pura al cual le brinda protección de hechizos y maldiciones, La espada de Griffindor, solo acude a los valientes y absorbe sustancias que la hacen más fuerte. La tiara de Ravenclaw, brinda conocimientos infinitos a quien lo porte y la copa de Hufflepuff, quien beba de ella sanara de toda poción y hechizo.-

- **M** e has impresionado bastante con tus conocimientos, no había conocido a nadie con tan alto nivel-

Hermione y Tom sonrieron con esas palabras, al parecer habían encontrado alguien con quien mantener una conversación decente. Así los días transcurrieron, se habían acostumbrado a conversar a diario sobre temas que veían actualmente, dándose cuenta que pertenecían a distintas casas ya que sus horarios eran muy diferentes y por lo tanto sus temas variaban.

Cuando Hermione le escribía sobre pociones, Tom le preguntaba sobre encantamientos, les encantaba validar sus conocimientos y argumentar posibles teorías, para ambos el libro en el que escribía se había convertido en una compañía y un gran estímulo para ellos, específicamente por la persona que se encontraba del otro lado.

Tom jamás había conocido a alguien como esa persona, el pensar en escribirle lo estimulaba de sobremanera, jamás ninguna conversación había sido tan enriquecedora, a diferencia de las conversaciones que tenía con sus profesores, él no tenía que portar una máscara de hipocresía y carisma fingidos, ni seguir la corriente a sus posturas respecto a cada clase que impartían. Con sus seguidores, el único que aportaba conocimiento era él, estaba rodeado de muchas sangres pura sin cerebro pero con hambre de poder. En cambio con esta persona, Tom era el mismo, daba las críticas con la dureza que el sentía y decía su punto de vista sin preocuparse ya que quien le respondía a través de ese libro le brindaba la misma audacia e inteligencia, eran libres de que su conocimiento se expandiera sin impedimentos, devorando cada dato y perspectiva que el otro ofrecía, saciando aquella sed de conocimiento y curiosidad.

Le sorprendia que su contraparte fuera mujer, Tom debía admitirlo, era la mujer, no, la persona más increíble que haya podido conocer, en comparación de todas las mujeres que había conocido y visto, ninguna se le asemejaba, todas, con anhelos de desposarse y servir. Tom sabía que el único objetivo de la mujer sangre pura, era de brindar descendencia pura para mantener viva la herencia mágica, pero, quien está al otro lado del libro, le demostró que el género no es limitante de la grandeza.

El sentía la enorme curiosidad por conocerla en persona, sería su mano derecha en sus planos de conquistar el mundo.

Por su parte Hermione, no pudo evitar sentir atracción hacia esa persona, su inteligencia la envolvía y la llevaba a desarrollar su mente, al conversar y discutir, creaban nuevo conocimiento que era solo para los dos, Hermione se atrevía a dar rienda suelta a sus teorías, por más locas que fueran, sabía que al otro lado le responderían incitándola a mejorarla o a refutarle usando otra mucho más acertada, esta libertad jamás la había tenido con nadie, ni siquiera con sus mejores amigos, quienes ante sus teorías solo cambiaban de tema y por más que sus maestros fueran excelentes guías, no habían estimulado de más la curiosidad de Hermione para investigar. Ahora era diferente, al otro lado, había alguien que la seducía hacia el conocimiento de formas impensables, tan solo conversando.

Ella sentía que debía conocerlo en persona, una amistad basada en el conocimiento borraría los límites de su mente.

Tom había iniciado

- **S** eñorita sabelotodo, en vista de que realmente disfrutamos de los argumentos del otro, no cree que es pertinente comenzar a conocernos, bueno, al menos saber en qué casa nos encontramos-

Hermione sonreía al leer su apodo, solo en letra de él se veía cálido y afectuoso, no de la forma déspota en la que lo usaban para ofenderla, tomó su pluma y redactó

- **C** laro que sí, Señor intelectual- De alguna forma por alguna razón, ella no se atrevía a ponerle algún apodo gracioso, se había dado cuenta por sus argumentos, que era alguien demasiado serio a pesar de la confianza que tenían- He de decir que orgullosamente soy de Griffindor y usted?

El rostro de Tom se había endurecido de repente, no le agradaba la idea que fuera una traidora de la sangre, retomó su compostura y respondió

- **S** lytheryn… Ahora comprendo la fiereza de sus respuestas y su terquedad al defender sus argumentos, me pregunto, hay algún otro penoso detalle que le gustaría compartir, a parte de su traición a la sangre, tal vez ¿la calidad de su sangre?-

Hervía de furia Hermione, era como si su máscara de perfección se hubiese caído para solo revelar a un monstruo, aquella persona inteligente ahora se rebajaba al estatus de la sangre.

- **M** e temo que las más fervorosas e interesantes conversaciones, las ha tenido con una sangre sucia como yo-

Tom cerró de un golpe aquel libro, era una de las verdades más desagradables que tuvo que enfrentar, sentía repulsión de sí mismo, al permitirse ser un humano débil con alguien que le ofrecía estimulo intelectual, decidió que era hora de ver a sus hombres y de paso descargar en ellos la rabia que sentía, dejando que la oscuridad retomara la corrupción de su alma y cuerpo detenida cuando inició sus conversaciones con aquella sangre sucia.

Hermione suspiró derrotada, no podría esperar menos de un Slytheryn, cerró su libro y pensó que era mejor descansar, a pesar de su respuesta y de que probablemente no le volverá a escribir, ella decidió que seguiría llevando el libro con la esperanza de ver de nuevo su caligrafía.

Tom se reunió con sus súbditos, a pesar que consideró que sería un alivio para aquel disgusto que había tenido, fue todo lo contrario

-Díganme que reportes me tienen de los avances que les ordené- el señor oscuro decía duramente con aquel destello rojo que dominaba sus ojos, sus seguidores no se atrevían a verlo a los ojos

-Mi señor…N-No ha habido progresos- Carrow, tartamudeó, al terminar aquella frase fue enviado al suelo por un crucio no verbal de su amo. Los demás se estremecieron al ver lo que les deparaba si su respuesta no era satisfactoria para su señor.

-Mi señor, Aún no nos llegan lechuzas confirmando nuevas alianzas fuera del castillo, aunque los rumores de las ofertas del ministerio hacia usted cada vez son más concurrentes en las conversaciones de las más poderosas familias- Aclaró Black, con una voz mucho más firme que la de Carrow

Tom aún estaba enojado, no era información nueva, era un hecho fácilmente deducible, ninguno de sus seguidores por más sangre pura, poseían el mínimo de inteligencia para aportar a sus estrategias, pareciera que el único ser racional era él, le lanza un crucio a Black diciendo

-Tu señor es misericordioso, solo repites algo que hasta un niño de primer año podría deducir escuchando lo que dicen a la hora de la cena en el gran salón. Necesito información útil que solo las mejores familias pueden obtener a través de sus conexiones, así que no se atrevan a estar en mi presencia a menos que tengan algo realmente importante que informar- Tom salía aún más enojado de lo que entró dejando a sus mortifagos estupefactos.

Se encontraba ahora sentado en un cómodo sillón en la sala común de Slytheryn viendo fijamente al fuego de la chimenea.

- _"Como es posible que siendo magos de sangre pura, de las mejores familias mágicas, sean tan ineptos, imposible sostener con ellos una conversación de temas complejos…_ _A diferencia de_ …- sacudía su cabeza levemente, apartando ese pensamiento que no quería, acababa de descubrir que la pureza de la sangre no tenía nada que ver con la inteligencia, apretó su puño y decidió ocupar su mente en otra cosa, pero no podía, su mirada se dirigió a aquel extraño libro que le había hecho encarar la verdad de la forma menos pensada

- _"Aquella sangre sucia… Se atreve a ir en contra de mis principios…Incluso logró acaparar algunos de mis pensamientos…Eso es por el nivel intelectual que posee, el cual es innegable"-_ Tom miraba fijamente aquel libro, mientras los sujetaba fuertemente debido al enojo que sentía-" _Si mis súbditos no me sirven, entonces usaré su conocimiento a mi favor"-_ Usaría cualquier medio que tuviese para obtener poder, aun si eso significara manipular a la sangre sucia.

Habían transcurrido unos días, Hermione había asistido a sus clases normalmente, ocasionalmente no podía evitar revisar aquel libro misterioso, con la esperanza de ver de nuevo la caligrafía de aquel petulante Slytheryn, después de haber estudiado en la misma generación con Draco, aquellas pataletas de Slytheryn eran demasiado tontas como para perder la oportunidad de compartir información con alguien con la misma inteligencia que ella.

Había terminado sus deberes en la biblioteca, antes de ir a almorzar, no pudo evitar revisar de nuevo aquel libro y como si estuviesen sincronizados, aquellas letras que ansiaba ver, por fin aparecían.

- **H** e sido muy grosero con la persona que me ha brindado conversaciones interesantes…Espero que logres disculparme, me dejé llevar por los estereotipos de mi casa, realmente me gustaría enmendar mi error-

Tom hacia alarde de su encanto, el cual no le costó mucho tiempo en desarrollar, era un maestro en caballerosidad y elocuencia si lo requería, claro, eran algunas de sus herramientas para obtener lo que quisiera y sabía que de esta forma, apelaría al lado compasivo de la sangre sucia, después de todo había jugado muy bien su papel de arrepentido.

Por su parte Hermione se sentía aliviada, sabía que esta persona era lo suficientemente inteligente para reconocer sus errores y al menos dejar a un lado su disgusto por lo que de verdad les apasionaba, su interés por el conocimiento, no se lo dejaría fácil, esperó hasta al anochecer para responder.

Enarcó una ceja al ver lo mucho que tardó en contestar, Tom estaba, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, un poco indignado por el hecho que lo hiciera esperar.

 **-A** cepto tus disculpas…Es natural sentir esa aversión cuando haz crecido en medio de personas con esas creencias tan arraigadas, aunque me sorprende que con tu talento hayas sucumbido a trivialidades como esta… Para compensar tu error, dime ¿Si has visto un Bogart, que fue lo que te mostró?-

 _-"¿Acaso quiere que le revele mi miedo más profundo?"-_ Pensó, realmente estaba considerando hacerlo o no, ya que es algo que jamás permitiría que otros conocieran, aquello que lo hacía débil, por otra parte, quería ganarse la confianza de aquella sangre sucia y realmente valía la pena, mucho más que sus seguidores.

- **A** quello que me enseñó fue mi cadáver, asumo que también has visto un Bogart, ¿así que fue lo que te mostró?-

A pesar de haberse convencido de que lo hacía por ganarse a un aliado, no podía evitar sentirse vulnerable ante ella, de alguna forma ella lograba sacar esa información valiosa que Tom consideraba indignos a los demás.

Hermione, leyó su respuesta, le sorprendia que su miedo más grande fuera lo único inevitable en la vida, comprendió que se trataba de alguien muy fuerte, de alguien cuya voluntad era imparable, que ninguna dificultad lo podría amedrentar, podía darse cuenta de cierta forma de lo solitario que era, ya que al parecer no tendría miedo de ver a alguien cercano morir, así que respondió.

\- **A** mí me enseñó el cadáver de mis seres queridos –

Respondió Hermione, sabía que su peor miedo ya no era fallar en sus asignaturas, sino perder a sus seres queridos por causa suya, el hecho de no poder realizar algo ,en dado caso, representaba perderlos, que no se esforzó lo suficiente.

- _"Así que esa es su debilidad, sus seres queridos, que débil es" -_ Pensó Tom, así que profundizó más en el tema, ya que deseaba poder manipularla y para eso debía conocerla más.

 **-M** e sorprende que no le temas al final de tu vida, dime ¿por qué no le temes a la muerte?-

En parte Tom deseaba saber por qué alguien a un nivel intelectual similar al de él no le temía a lo mismo, Hermione sonrió auténticamente, él quería comprender su pensamiento, si de pronto él habría omitido algo en su raciocinio que le permitiera superar aquel miedo, Ella lo veía así.

- **N** o le temo, porque la vida es lo más valioso que existe, tanto, que tan solo dura un breve suspiro, apenas el tiempo suficiente para experimentar y cumplir nuestra misión en el mundo, la muerte es lo que hace a la vida tan valiosa, si fuéramos eternos, la vida perdería todo sentido, las cosas que nos importan no valdrían nada…Y al final nos aburriríamos hasta de la propia felicidad y del sufrimiento… Después de siglos, seriamos miserables al no tener un fin…Asumiríamos tantas identidades, que perderíamos nuestra verdadera esencia, viviríamos en nuestros recuerdos añorando nuestras primeras vivencias y a esas personas que conocimos al inicio de nuestras vidas. La vida eterna, sería la peor tragedia. En cambio siendo mortales, cuando la muerte llegue a buscarnos al final de nuestros días, estaremos orgullosos de haber dejado nuestro legado y seremos siempre eternos en los recuerdos de las personas que nos estiman o a las que les cambiamos sus vidas. Por eso no le temo, porque es lo más natural del mundo aun si la muerte me encontrara, en una batalla, significa que luche hasta el final por lo que creo y mi sacrificio jamás sería en vano.

Tom estaba atónito con su respuesta, realmente le había dado sus argumentos de por qué una vida eterna no sería tan gratificante, eso daba mucho que pensar, le demostró el valor que tenía, realmente no le importaría perder su vida defendiendo sus ideales, así que Tom lo admitió

- **R** ealmente me has dado mucho que pensar, jamás lo había contemplado de aquella forma-

Hermione sonrió, no pudo evitar sentir esa satisfacción cuando lograba hacer que la otra persona comprendiera su punto y con él, aquella sensación se magnificaba debido a que era alguien muy inteligente, que la deslumbraba con su conocimiento.

 **-T** e he dicho el por qué no le temo a la muerte y ha sido bastante escritura de mi parte, por favor, ahora dime, ¿porque le temes tanto a ella?-

Ella se había ganado su respuesta, así que Tom no dudó en contestar como ella le pedía.

- **L** e temo a la muerte, porque es la única que me puede detener, la única que puede dejar en el olvido todo por lo que he trabajado y siento que el tiempo de una vida no me es suficiente para todos los planes que deseo realizar, la muerte me recuerda lo vulnerable que soy. En cualquier momento y de cualquier forma me puede alcanzar, por más talentoso, por más inteligente y poderoso que sea, un simple roce de la muerte y todos mis sueños quedarán inconclusos, estaré sumido en la oscuridad eterna sin poder retornar al mundo de posibilidades que tengo en vida.-

De cierta forma el temía al fracaso como alguna vez lo temió Hermione, ya que esa era la única forma de que no alcanzara sus metas, solo que en el caso de ella, estaba representado en sus asignaturas.

Por su parte, Tom, no podía creer que había compartido con alguien, uno de sus secretos más grandes, de cierta forma se sentía aliviado al encontrar a alguien lo suficientemente inteligente para comprenderlo y darle un argumento objetivo acerca de su percepción, se sentía desarmado y a su vez más completo de lo que jamás se había sentido, ya que fue honesto por primera vez, mostrando lo que realmente sentía.

Nuevamente al transcurrir los días las conversaciones habían dejado de ser meramente de temas académicos para discutir temas personales como sucedió con el tema del Bogart, sin dejar el enfoque intelectual, cada uno mostrando sus perspectivas y argumentos.

La magia de Rowena Ravenclaw estaba presente en aquel libro, no solo por permitir que ellos se comunicaran. Mientras usaran el libro, todos los sentimientos egoístas y malignos eran bloqueados, porque les permitía compartir el conocimiento puro, libre de prejuicios y de malas intenciones, por esa razón, Tom jamás lograba manipular a Hermione, ya que las conversaciones tomaban el rumbo que ambos deseaban realmente, dejándose llevar por su instinto y raciocinio, él se daba cuenta estando en clases, que nada en sus conversaciones sucedía como el planeaba, por más que preguntara o escribiera las cosas de acuerdo a su plan, a la final, era absorbido por el tema y la confianza que compartía con ella al transmitirle sus pensamientos.

Varias veces intentó retomar su plan, de varias formas, pero jamás resultaba, finalmente Tom descubrió que no le interesaba ya que fuera una aliada, solo le bastaba el simple hecho de poder conversar con ella y aquello era su placer más profundo y personal.

- _"Quien lo diría, una sangre sucia de Gryffindor, sería la causa de mis alegrías últimamente"-_ Ese fue el único pensamiento que Tom permitió a su mente formular teniendo aquel libro lejos, ya que cuando regresaban a sus actividades cotidianas, el libro perdía efecto y el regresaba a ser aquel ser oscuro que siempre había sido.

Hermione por su parte, al ser un ser bondadoso para nada maligno, no se veía tan afectada por el libro ya que este solo actuaba como filtro antes los sentimientos oscuros y ella no tenía nada de maldad en sus intenciones al usar aquel libro. Simplemente se sentía encantada y adoraba la idea de escribirle a él, cada vez se emocionaba más al ver aquella impecable caligrafía aparecer en aquellas hojas de pergamino amarillas.

 **-B** uenas tardes señorita, me gustaría saber cómo se encuentra el día de hoy-

- **B** uenas tardes caballero, muy bien he de admitir, sin contratiempos con mis asignaturas y ¿usted?-

- **M** aravillosamente, de la forma cuando todo sale como se ha planeado-

- **M** e lo imagino, me alegra mucho que salgan las cosas como las planeas –

Hermione lo decía sinceramente, realmente había sido cautivada por él

- **G** racias por alegrarte por mí, me halaga de cierta forma –

Tom era sincero, sus seguidores estaban bajo su poder por miedo y solo lo seguían porque él era poderoso, más no por el ser humano que era. Hermione lo valoraba en cada aspecto que él le había permitido conocer.

- **E** res alguien increíble, ¿Por qué no alegrarme por ti? Me encanta conversar contigo, Jamás había hablado con alguien de mi edad que fuera tan inteligente como tú-

Hermione se había sonrojado al escribir aquellas palabras, su espíritu Gryffindor se había manifestado haciéndole expresar sin miedo lo que pensaba de él

Tom se había quedado sin palabras, sintió de repente un suave calor en sus mejillas, se había sonrojado levemente sin saberlo – _"¿Por qué me siento así cuando ella me dice esos halagos que he escuchado muchas veces de otras personas?, ¿Por qué siento que esas palabras solo son valiosas si vienen de ella?"-_ Tom no sabía el por qué, pero aquella sensación le agradaba

- **I** gualmente, realmente considero que eres la primera persona que de verdad me agrada tanto y con tanto talento que no hay nadie que se le compare-

El rostro de Hermione estaba mucho más sonrojado que antes, no solo por lo que acaba de ver si no por lo que se atrevería a escribirle

-¿ **S** abes? Realmente quisiera poder conversar contigo en persona, verte si pudiera, ya que siento que debo saber quién es esa maravillosa persona con la que he estado hablando por tantas semanas.-

De repente Tom comenzó a escuchar los latidos de su corazón tan fuertemente, el hecho de pensar en que la vería lo emocionaba, incluso mucho más que aprender un hechizo poderoso de magia negra, no lograba entender lo que sentía, pero por primera vez no le interesaba comprenderlo.

Hermione se había arriesgado a decir eso, ya que al haber sucedido aquel disgusto acerca de su procedencia mágica, sus intenciones de conocerse se habían limitado solo al punto de discutir experiencias o perspectivas personales si estas tenían que ver con algún tema que trataban, más no de descubrir sus identidades y después de ese suceso, a pesar de haber recobrado la confianza, ninguno había tenido la iniciativa de tocar ese tema hasta ahora.

- **¿Q** ué clase de caballero he sido, dejando que tú tomaras la iniciativa de vernos en persona? , debí haber sido yo quien lo expresara, ya que también me siento muy motivado para conocerte… ¿Me dejarías presentarme ante ti, como es debido, esta noche a las 7pm en la torre de astronomía?-

Hermione quedó sin aliento, no podía creer que lo podría conocer y que él no se oponía a ello así que apresuradamente le contestó

- **E** s porque soy Griffindor que me atreví antes que tú y eso no te quita lo caballero, al contrario, dejaste que una dama expresara sus deseos con tanta libertad.

Respecto a tu pregunta, estaré más que encantada de poder verte, sin falta estaré allí esta noche, por cierto llevaré el libro para que no tengas duda que se trata de mí-

- **E** n ese caso yo también llevare el mío, serán nuestros distintivos, aunque sé que la torre de astronomía estará vacía a esa hora-

- **A** sí es, por lo pronto debo despedirme, hasta entonces caballero-

- **H** asta luego señorita-

Con esas palabras se despidieron, con la promesa de encontrarse en unas cuantas horas. Hermione se sentía muy feliz, jamás había sentido tanta emoción de ver a alguien, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro que difícilmente se le borraría y presentía que al verlo aquella sonría sería más grande. Por su parte, Tom, Estaba intrigado, deseaba resolver aquel misterio de la sangre sucia que lo había embelesado tanto , si conseguía verla, podría deshacer aquel capricho que sentía de hablarle, podría comprender el por qué le fascinaba tanto e incluso superarlo volviendo a ser el Tom imperturbable y para nada fácil de sorprender, si la veía, podría recordar que después de todo era una humana débil y fácil de manipular como cualquier otro, pero por más que pensara eso, no podía engañarse – _"Ella no es un humano débil como cualquier otro, ella es especial"-_ Pensó

La noche había aparecido, posicionándose lentamente a medida que el sol se ocultaba, el castillo lentamente era cubierto por un precioso manto de estrellas y la luna radiante iluminaba la noche. Los estudiantes estaban próximos a cenar. Tom por primera vez, relegó a alguien más sus actividades como premio anual, al ser tan responsable y cumplido, no se le cuestionó el por qué, después de todo, él siempre relevaba a todos los prefectos y profesores en sus vigilancias cuando habían contratiempos.

Tom se encontraba en su dormitorio reposando, en el sillón de la sala de estar, entregado a sus pensamientos, cuando el momento de partir llegó, ordenó lo que pudiera estar fuera de lugar, dejando su imagen impecable, su cabello oscuro ondulado perfectamente ordenado, enmarcando su rostro perfilado y portando su uniforme como si fuera modelo de revista italiana, revisó sin darse cuenta su reflejo en el espejo, sabía que su apariencia era la del estudiante modelo, pero esta vez se revisó por primera vez buscando agradar a alguien, su apariencia sería una prueba para ella – _"¿Sera tan tonta para dejarse llevar por mi apariencia física y dejar atrás el intelecto como todas las demás? No lo sé pero lo descubriré"_ Con ese pensamiento en mente Tom tomó su libro y se dirigió a la torre de astronomía.

Hermione, estaba frente al espejo de su dormitorio, acomodando los rizos de su ahora domado cabello, había optado por peinarlo de medio lado, sujeto el mechón del lado más amplio y lo sujetó con una pinza dorada, la cual tenía la forma de una mariposa dorada. Miraba de nuevo su aspecto, no había nada que le desagradara, estaba lo mejor arreglada posible a su manera, alisó varias veces los pliegues de la falda de su uniforme, Hermione era bella, su cuerpo tenía la gracia y belleza de una bailarina, sus preciosos ojos cafés brillantes por la emoción que sentía y con esa viveza de alguien con sed de conocer el mundo. No podía evitar sentir los fuertes latidos de su corazón, estaba más emocionada y nerviosa que cuando fue al baile con Víctor, una gran emoción indescriptible la embargaba, esa persona la vería finalmente, tomó un poco dudosa y se dirigió a la torre de astronomía.

En el camino hacia la torre Hermione divisó el firmamento, toda la tarde y noche el cielo estaba nublado, a veces lloviznaba y otras el viento corría enfriando el ambiente, a pesar de ser una noche para beber una taza de té en la sala común y resguardarse del frio, Hermione preferiría mil veces ir a la fría oscura torre, porque había alguien importante que la esperaba.

Tom se encontraba apoyado en la baranda mirando la superficie del castillo y al bosque prohibido bañados por la luz de la luna.

Hermione subía a paso apresurado por las largas escalinatas de la torre.

Tom fijo su vista hacia la escalera de la torre, aguardando pacientemente a que llegara a quien esperaba, la joven que estimulaba su intelecto y lograba despertar sentimientos que creía carecer.

Ella terminaba de subir por aquellas escaleras llegando a la cima de la torre, esperando encontrar a aquel joven que aceleraba su respiración y expandía su mente.

Tom miraba hacia la entrada

Hermione miraba hacia las barandas

En la visión de ambos no había nada

No había nadie.

Transcurrieron los minutos y el reloj marcaba las 7:30 de la noche, ambos en el mismo lugar deambulaban esperando

Tom estaba algo molesto, había perdido su valioso tiempo por alguien que finalmente no se presentaría aquella noche, su expresión se había endurecido notablemente, se levantó del suelo y al mirar su libro vio que unas palabras aparecían

-"¿ _Qué clase de excusa presentara?"-_ Aquella sangre sucia osaba sonsacarle una cita a Lord Voldemort y dejarlo esperándola, ella lo pagaría.

- **M** e encuentro en la torre de astronomía, llevo algunos minutos esperándote ¿te sucedió algo malo?, por favor dímelo, ya que me preocupas, de lo contrario, si no deseabas venir… Fue realmente muy cruel…-

Hermione estaba triste, si esto era una broma, realmente era un de muy mal gusto, no pudo evitar derramar unas pocas lágrimas, solo bastó un par de minutos para destrozar sus ilusiones, aunque apeló a la lógica y decidió aclarar las cosas, quizás todo era un mal entendido. Tom por su parte, estaba desconcertado por lo que ella decía, sabía muy bien que era la única persona que se encontraba en aquella torre, aún si alguien estuviera escondiéndose, sentiría su presencia, algo extraño estaba sucediendo e iba a descubrir qué.

- **E** s realmente extraño, yo también me encuentro en la torre de astronomía desde la hora que acordamos y te aseguro que no hay nadie además de mí aquí-

Hermione levantó la vista del libro y miró hacia todas partes, realmente se encontraba sola, así que quiso corroborar su versión

- **T** e voy a demostrar que no miento, en el centro de la habitación, en la baldosa de la mitad se encuentra tallada el escudo de Hogwarts, esta se encuentra rodeada por cinco baldosas y que la de la esquina superior derecha esta suelta-

Tom revisó lo que le decía efectivamente, se encontraba lo que ella describía, pero fácilmente pudo saberlo en otra visita anterior, aunque era algo poco probable, así que decidió hacer lo mismo

- **E** fectivamente, eso comprueba que has estado aquí, para demostrarte lo mismo, si cuentas la quinta baranda a mano derecha, te darás cuenta que es de un tono más claro que las demás-

Hermione revisó, Tom no se equivocaba, el también había estado allí, pero aun así eso no explicaba nada, de repente la respuesta llegó a sus mentes

-¿ **Q** ué fecha es hoy?-

-¿ **Q** ué fecha es hoy?-

Preguntaron al mismo tiempo, ambos sonrieron por la coincidencia, al parecer no era una broma cruel de ellos, realmente ambos eran muy listos y su forma de raciocinio era similar, el enojo y la tristeza que sentían, se habían desvanecido para dar paso a la emoción que sentía de resolver el reto que se había presentado ante ellos, con la motivación de encontrar finalmente a la personaba que ansiaban ver. Respondieron al tiempo

- **M** artes, 14 de julio de 1998-

- **M** artes, 17 de julio de 1945-

A ambos se les congeló la sangre al leer la respuesta, eso significaba que jamás se verían en persona

- _"Ahora comprendo el porqué de sus argumentos tan liberales y su forma de pensar tan radical…Ella proviene del futuro…Resulto ser una sangre sucia muy interesante, ahora es mucho más increíble, una rareza valiosa"-Pensó él_

En cambio Hermione, estaba aterrada

-" _En esa época…Voldemort estuvo en Hogwarts…Solo una persona tendría la elocuencia para escribir así…Solo una persona seria tan apasionada por el conocimiento… Solo una persona era capaz de encantar a las personas con su carisma… Solo una persona así se encontraba en Slytheryn en 1945"-_ Hermione, no fue capaz de pronunciar su nombre en sus pensamientos, sintió desfallecer al darse cuenta de las cosas, había suspirado recordando las conversaciones que había sostenido con él, se emocionaba cuando veía su caligrafía aparecer, había desarrollado una especie de amor platónico hacia la persona que más daño había causado, ahora comprendía lo que había sentido Ginny, aunque esta situación era diferente, él no la había manipulado y Hermione se sentía muy bien hablando con él.

Cada uno Había regresado a su respectivo dormitorio, Hermione, no se sentía con el suficiente valor para escribir y Tom consideró esperar un poco, entendía la situación en la que se encontraba aquella joven del futuro, si alguien de medio siglo atrás le hubiese escrito, él también se tomaría su tiempo para responder.

Varios días después y cuando menos lo esperaba Tom encontró que Hermione Había escrito.

- **D** iscúlpame por no haber escrito de nuevo después de tantos días…Pero, sabiendo que entre ambos existe una diferencia abismal de décadas, siento que lo más correcto es no escribirte de nuevo, temo alterar el transcurso del tiempo más de lo que lo he cambiado por el solo hecho de conversar contigo.

Realmente disfruté como no tienes idea, el conocerte a través de este libro…de compartir puntos de vista y afianzar el conocimiento que teníamos-

Hermione había escrito aquellas palabras con un pesar en su corazón y unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, había conocido al estudiante talentoso e inteligente que se encontraba detrás de uno de los magos más poderosos y siniestros de todos, sentía un gran pesar por él, deseaba que todo fuera diferente, pero no se perdonaría alterar las cosas, aun si lo hiciera con buenas intenciones, sabía que el cambio seria impredecible , podría empeorar todo, era preferible dejar intacto el pasado malo que conoció y no cambiarlo por algo peor.

Tom conocía de antemano que esa sería su respuesta, es la forma más razonable de proceder y ella mejor que él conocía lo que estaba en riesgo, la lógica de la situación era innegable y el no podría estar más de acuerdo con ella.

- **L** o entiendo, lo más prudente es evitar modificar el tiempo pero …Realmente nunca había conocido a alguien como tú, que lograra estimular mi pensamiento mucho más allá de lo que hubiera logrado por mi propia cuenta…Al menos ¿me podrías decir tu nombre?...No me perdonaría el dejar que estas conversaciones terminen sin saber el nombre de aquella hechicera tan talentosa que logró cautivarme con tan maravillosos argumentos…Será uno de mis grandes tesoros y secretos …Mientras lo sepa, jamás te olvidaré, pero prometo que no interferirá en lo que deba suceder-

Tom estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de escribir, ¡no lo había planeado!, aquel que siempre calculaba cada movimiento, cada palabra, de forma meticulosa, había dejado sin darse cuenta, que su máscara de perfección cayera exponiendo su desesperación, en aquel tono suplicante por aferrarse al menor atisbo que ella pudiera dejarle antes de abandonar aquellas enriquecedoras conversaciones en el olvido.

Hermione se sonrojó, solo le preguntaba su nombre, pero lo hizo como si este fuera el hechizo más poderoso, la clave de la vida eterna, lo más valioso del mundo y de nuevo era invadida por aquella tristeza, haciéndole lamentar que no se pudieran cambiar las cosas, se debatía en si decirle su nombre o no. Suspiró, era lo más peligroso, pero había 50 años de diferencia y jamás encontraría a alguien como él de nuevo, un par de movimientos con la pluma sobre el pergamino de aquel libro para revelar lo que el otro atesoraría.

 **H** ermione

 **T** om

Solo una palabra y con ella se dijeron todo lo que sentían.

Solo sus nombres y entendieron que a veces un instante efímero podría ser más valioso que la eternidad.


	2. Entre sueños

Hola a todos, esta es la parte segunda y final de esta historia :), La inspiracion me llego muy rapido XD, espero les agrade, me encantaría saber sus opiniones

Gracias por leer

* * *

 **Conversaciones**

 **II**

 **Entre sueños**

Aquellos que buscan el conocimiento a través de los libros poseen un gran poder, el poder de la imaginación.

Si lo imaginas lo crees, si lo crees será realidad.

La magia de Rowena Ravenclaw era muy poderosa y no solo se manifestaba a través de los libros, si la mente de las personas era lo suficientemente poderosa, no necesitaría nada más. Los libros que invocó su magia, desaparecieron frente a los ojos incrédulos de Tom y Hermione.

Era el último día de clases, la culminación de su vida de estudiante, el inicio de verano y el final de aquellas conversaciones a través de ese maravilloso libro. Hermione Se sentía muy nostálgica, había descubierto quien era esa persona que se había convertido en alguien muy especial para ella, a pesar de saber en quien se convertiría, comenzaba a extrañarlo. Fue a su dormitorio a descansar, quería aliviar un poco su tristeza al dormir.

Por su parte Tom, en la misma situación, ya que también era el último día de clases, se encontraba en su habitación dispuesto a dormir, aún estaba extasiado al saber que había conocido a alguien del futuro, a alguien con quien se sentía tan bien, sentía un poco de pesar, al saber que la única persona que lograba comprenderlo nacería medio siglo después de él.

Ambos anhelaban el poder versen en persona, era uno de sus deseos más profundos, oculto debajo de sus ambiciones, de sus sueños de vida, aquel deseo tan fuerte pero desconocido para ellos, residía en su subconsciente, ya que en su mente razonante, entendían que aquello sería imposible y que lo mejor era no pensar en aquel bonito "hubiera".

Ambos habían despertado y se habían preparado para la fiesta que se realizaba al fin de año escolar para los graduados, quienes podrían llevar a su pareja, aun si no pertenecía a Hogwarts.

Tom se había despertado y como premio anual, había vestido su uniforme por última vez, para asignar a los prefectos sus actividades y acompañar a los alumnos de primero al tren que los llevaría de regreso a casa, luego se dirigió a la dirección, donde daría el nombre de sus candidatos para los premios anuales que lo sucederían.

Al finalizar, el director Dippet se dirigió a él.

-Oh Tom, no puedo creer que sea tu turno de graduarte, has sido el mejor alumno que ha pisado Hogwarts en siglos, disfruta de tu ultimo día- Dippet le decía sinceramente, viendo como el tiempo pasaba tan rápido ante sus ojos

-Sí señor, muchas gracias por todo lo que me ha enseñado, me encantaría seguir en Hogwarts como profesor si pudiera- Tom sabía que este sería el momento donde podría preguntar por el puesto de profesor.

-Muchacho, realmente me encantaría tenerte aquí, pero aún eres muy joven para ser profesor, tal vez en unos años Tom- Dippet habría deseado que se quedara, pero Dumbledore lo había persuadido de esperar.

-Lo entiendo señor Director, perdone mi entusiasmo, realmente me encanta Hogwarts y de seguro me tendrá nuevamente preguntado por la oportunidad-

Tom con un sabor agridulce se había retirado, después de hablar con el director, debía cambiarse nuevamente al traje de gala, el cual había sido obsequio de uno de sus seguidores, claro que, Tom había elegido todos los detalles de su traje. Consistía en un traje de paño con pantalón, chaleco y saco de color plateado, camisa blanca y corbata verde. Aquel traje le ajustaba a la perfección haciendo ver su espalda ancha, su torso plano y resaltaba su cuerpo delgado pero esbelto, sus zapatos de charol brillantes finamente calzados, su cabello ondulado perfectamente peinado y su rostro cuya piel blanca era el lienzo perfecto de todo un dios griego, sus pómulos finos, sus ojos verde oscuro y sus labios firmes, con los que todas las estudiantes de Hogwarts habrían soñado besar alguna vez, todo junto le daba un aire de elegancia supremo, el porte de su uniforme palidecía con la imagen de ahora, ya no lucia como un estudiante modelo, lucia como el hombre perfecto, el heredero al trono de algún antiguo reino.

Tom se había reunido con sus compañeros de grado en el gran comedor, el cual había sido arreglado por los profesores, como último regalo hacia ellos, estaba conversando amenamente con todos aquellos que eran conexiones importantes para él, a pesar que había decidido iniciar en Borgin & Burkes, sus conexiones deberían ser fuertes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione había despertado, era el último día en Hogwarts, había acompañado a los estudiantes de primer año al tren de regreso y estaba emocionada con la celebración que sucedería en la noche, al ser heroína en la batalla de Hogwarts, se permitiría solo por esta vez a todos los mayores de edad que desearan, asistir a la celebración, por su puesto sus padres, Ron y Harry no faltarían, no se perderían de uno de los eventos más importantes para Hermione.

Ella se había despedido de todos los profesores de Hogwarts, quienes estaban felices por ella, ya que había demostrado su valor no solo académicamente sino también en el campo de guerra, Mcgonagall, Slughorn, Hagrid, Sprout, Vector, absolutamente todos los profesores le habían hecho saber el cariño que le tenían. Con esas palabras en su corazón fue a vestirse.

Su madre, orgullosa de ella, le habia hecho su vestido, quería darle como obsequio algo que no se pudiera hacer con magia, sino con todo el amor que una madre podria dar a su hija.

Hermione se colocó aquel bello vestido sin dudarlo, era estilo griego de color rojo, sus tiras hacían que el escote se viera en "V", resaltando su silueta, era suelto en el inicio de sus caderas, la falda caía hasta el suelo, estaba acompañado por tacones rojos, recogió su cabello en un elegante peinado. Su padre le habia regalado la joyería de oro y rubíes, un par de aretes largos con una mariposa que pendía en el extremo, el collar con hermosos detalles de filigrana y rubíes, y un prendedor para su cabello con una mariposa mucho más grande.

Lucia como una diosa de mitología griega, aquel vestido largo y la joyería destacaban su belleza femenina, demostrando que ya no era una niña estudiante, sino ya toda una mujer de éxito.

Hermione, entró al gran salón, todos sus amigos se encontraban allí disfrutando de la celebración, Harry estaba bailando con Ginny, sus padres conversaban con varios de sus profesores, en compañía de Arthur y Molly Weasley quienes con gentileza los presentaban, aclarándoles términos mágicos que en algún momento no pudieran entender, después de todo los padres de Hermione, le habían explicado muchas cosas del mundo muggle a Arthur.

Ron estaba un poco retrasado, no era nuevo para ella, no se preocupaba… porque sabía que pronto lo vería, aun si internamente tenia aquel deseo de salir afuera y llorar por que tenía la leve sospecha que no se presentaría.

Y así las dos fiestas transcurrieron sin ningún contratiempo, ambos disfrutando de su último día en su amada escuela.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tom estaba un poco exhausto, habia bailado con la mayoría de mujeres de la fiesta, después de todo, su apariencia habia causado revuelo entre ellas, muchas habían manipulado a sus respectivas parejas para que les presentaran a Tom, él usando esto a su favor para hacer nuevas conexiones, no se negaba y luego las devolvía, para conversar con aquellos hombres sobre negocios. Para descansar un poco de ello, salió a tomar un poco de aire, claro, usando un hechizo desilusionador, así nadie podria verlo salir ni saber en dónde estaba por algunos minutos.

Estaba estático, lo que veía parecía sacado de un libro de literatura, en la fuente de aquel patio, se encontraba sentada una mujer, con la cabeza gacha, lucia como una diosa de la mitología griega, tenía que admitirlo era muy hermosa, jamás la habia visto en Hogwarts, la luz de la luna le daba un aire místico, aunque era una escena triste ya que podía observar unos destellos en sus mejillas. Aquella joven, sintió su presencia y rápidamente levanto su rostro limpiando con el dorso de su mano el pequeño rastro de lágrimas, aun sin mirar a quien la observaba.

-Siento que haya tenido que presenciar una escena así… Es la nostalgia por dejar Hogwarts- Tom haciendo gala de su caballerosidad, aun en su último día en Hogwarts, se acercó suavemente, sacó su pañuelo y se lo acercó

-Entiendo, después de todo es el último día para todos- Tom decía cortésmente, ella aún no se atrevía a verlo, levanto su mano para tomar el pañuelo que le ofrecían y al rozar sus dedos, sintieron una extraña sensación que invadía sus cuerpos, ella levantó su mirada y sonrió, ambos habían sentido esa sensación antes, pero no lograban recordar en dónde. Tom le devolvía la sonrisa, aquella mujer le parecía muy agradable

-¿También decidió escapar un momento de la fiesta verdad?- Ella le preguntó, nadie saldría solo de la fiesta por que sí.

-Así es, a veces no soporto estar mucho tiempo entre las personas y debo salir un momento- Ella sonreía y él al verla no pudo evitar sonreír

-Me imagino que es debido a las señoritas de la fiesta, las cuales desean su constante compañía ¿verdad?- Tom sonrió, aquella mujer, al parecer, era diferente de las demás, cualquiera en su lugar, habría tartamudeado, dicho alguna tontería o le habría coqueteado descaradamente estando solos

-Así es, pero por favor manténgalo en secreto, no me gustaría desilusionarlas- Ambos rieron levemente ante su comentario.

Hermione, habia salido un momento de la fiesta, no soportaba la tristeza de que Ron no llegara, se habia sentado en la fuente y sin querer habia llorado, pero ahora estaba acompañada de un dulce joven que le habia hecho olvidar por un momento su tristeza, al poder verlo, creyó que veía a un ángel, ya que estaba impecablemente vestido, su rostro y facciones eran tan atractivas que le parecía irreal, estaba agradecida que hubiese aparecido y la conversación entre ellos era tan fluida y amena que se sentían cómodos en presencia del otro.

-No se preocupe, no se los diré, se molestarían si supieran que estuve acaparando su atención por tanto tiempo aquí- Sonreían de nuevo, sabían que las jóvenes de Hogwarts, eran algo envidiosas si de alguien apuesto se trataba

-Pero no serían las únicas, si los caballeros se enteraran que ando en compañía de una hermosa dama como usted, estarían muy molestos conmigo- Tom hacia uso de su encanto, de cierta forma no mentía, aquella mujer le parecía hermosa.

-No es así- Hermione decía un poco triste, Ron no estaba y junto a Ginny ella no era competencia

-Para mí lo es- Tom sonreía, veía como aquella señorita de cierta forma subestimaba su belleza.

Hermione se habia sonrojado, aquel apuesto joven le habia dicho que era hermosa, pero era incorrecto por eso se apresuró a decir -Me alegra haber salido de la celebración… por lo menos pude encontrar a alguien que también deseaba relajarse un momento- se levantaba suavemente y Tom la imitaba

-No me diga que planea regresar tan pronto a la fiesta - Tom decía

-Debo regresar, me agradó mucho conversar contigo- Hermione levantaba un poco su falda y hacia una leve reverencia.

-Antes de marcharte, ¿podrías decirme tu nombre al menos?- Ambos sentían un leve Deja Vu con la situación. Tom habia tomado su mano

-Mi nombre es…Hermione Granger- Tom se congeló, aquel nombre solo lo habia leído una vez y le pertenecía a alguien que siempre iba a atesorar, se recompuso y sin soltar su mano se presentó

-Mucho gusto…Tom Riddle- Él la miraba fijamente a los ojos, haciendo una leve reverencia rozó levemente el dorso de su mano con sus labios, de nuevo aquella sensación tan extraña invadía sus cuerpos, Hermione estaba estática por todas las sensaciones. Al incorporarse de nuevo, sin soltarse de la mano, el tiempo se habia detenido para ambos, Hermione no lo podía creer, era justo como lo describieron Ginny y Harry, Tom por su parte estaba atento a su reacción tratando de descifrarla

-Ayer apenas conversaba contigo a través de un libro… Ahora estás frente a mí- Hermione comenzó a hablar, aun sin poderlo creer, ¿Cómo era esto posible?

-Entonces…Eres tú…- Tom ahora comprendía aquellas sensaciones, era un Deja Vu, por que las habia vivido antes, solo que a través de un libro.

Se miraban el uno al otro, sin decir palabra, estudiando sus facciones grabándolas a fuego en su memoria, ya que aquel momento, era el que más habían deseado vivir y no sabían por que sucedía.

-No lo entiendo… Somos de diferentes épocas- Susurraba Hermione, aun incrédula de la persona que tenía al frente, efectivamente no era Lord Voldemort a quien habia derrotado, era Tom Riddle el joven con quien habia hablado desde hacía varias semanas.

-Lo sé y siento que esto no durara mucho…- Tom decía analizando la situación, aun sin dejar de ver a Hermione, le extiende su otra mano – Señorita Hermione… Sabiendo que este momento no durara y que probablemente no nos veamos nuevamente, ¿me concedería una pieza de baile?- Tom se había arriesgado, no le importaba, realmente deseaba disfrutar de la compañía de Hermione, sabía que dos personas de diferentes épocas no podían estar por mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar

Hermione cambiaba su expresión de incredulidad a una sonrisa cálida, acababa de comprender que probablemente no se encontrarían de nuevo y que cada segundo era valioso

-No se la negaría jamás, Joven Riddle- Hermione sonreía y le daba la mano, Tom la apoyaba en su brazo y la llevaba de gancho al interior del castillo.

Al interior del gran salón, habían tantas parejas tan felices danzando , alrededor grupos de personas conversando y comiendo, realmente no se fijaron si habían conocidos, estaban más concentrados en el otro, habían llegado al centro de la pista justo cuando habia terminado la canción, las parejas se retiraban a beber algo para refrescarse, mientras Hermione y Tom permanecían allí.

Suavemente Tom deslizaba una de sus manos a la cintura de Hermione y la otra sujetaba con delicadeza la mano de ella, Hermione, un poco nerviosa colocaba su mano sobre el firme hombro de él, jamás se habia sentido tan nerviosa estando así de cerca con una pareja de baile

De pronto una suave melodía comenzaba a sonar, para Hermione, era una canción muy nostálgica, de la época de sus abuelos, para Tom era la canción que últimamente sonaba en todos los radios mágicos y muggles.

Its been a long long time – Harry James, Kitty Kallen

La suave y lenta melodía iniciaba, Tom como todo un caballero, guiaba suavemente a Hermione, sus pasos eran fluidos y al ritmo de la música, el sonido de los instrumentos inundaba el gran salón, llenándolo de un ambiente de nostalgia y romance envolviendo a Tom y Hermione.

Never thought that you would be / Nunca pensé que podrías estar

standing here so close to me/ aquí tan cerca de mi

Here's so much I feel that I should say / Hay muchas cosas que siento que debería decir,

But words can wait until some other day / pero las palabras no pueden esperar hasta algún otro día

Escuchaban atentamente la letra de la canción, mirándose fijamente, danzando al ritmo de aquella canción que expresaba muy bien justo lo que vivía, con sus ojos expresaban todo lo que deseaban decir

Kiss me once, then kiss me twice / Bésame una vez, luego bésame dos veces,  
Then kiss me once again/ entonces bésame de nuevo  
It's been a long, long time / ha pasado mucho tiempo

Tom apretaba un poco más la mano de Hermione y la acercaba un poco más a él, Hermione se habia sonrojado, por un instante sintió que la canción expresaba lo que ella deseaba hacer.

Haven't felt like this, my dear/ No me habia sentido así, mi amado  
Since I can't remember when/ no puedo recordar desde cuando  
It's been a long, long time / ha pasado mucho tiempo

Tom estaba de acuerdo con aquella canción, esa sensación que sentía, nunca la habia experimentado antes y siempre habia sido causa de Hermione, al inicio con un libro, ahora con su presencia

You'll never know how many dreams/ Tu nunca sabras que tantos sueños  
I've dreamed about you/ he soñado contigo  
Or just how empty they all seemed without you/ o que tan vacíos son sin ti

¿Un sueño? Ambos pensaron, ¿será que todo esto es solo uno de esos sueños tan vividos que parecen reales?, aquel pensamiento no abandonaba sus mentes, un sueño sería la explicación más fantástica para todo esto.

So, kiss me once, then kiss me twice/ Así, Bésame una vez, luego bésame dos veces  
Then kiss me once again/ entonces bésame de nuevo,  
It's been a long, long time/ ha pasado mucho tiempo

Ellos seguían viéndose fijamente a cada paso, sonaba la melodía instrumental, poco a poco sus rostros fueron acercándose, el contacto de sus cuerpos estrechándose más, sin darse cuenta sus respiraciones se entremezclaban y sus ojos se cerraron instintivamente. El roce de sus labios fue muy sutil, luego, sus labios se habían unido por completo en un suave beso, el cual solo duró unos instantes, ya que justo en ese momento la canción habia terminado, en medio del silencio musical, lentamente se separaron, abriendo los ojos y de nuevo sus miradas se encontraron.

Tom retiró la mano de la cintura de Hermione y ella sentía como la calidez de su mano la abandonaba, ella lo imitaba deslizando su mano sobre su hombro quitándola, Tom sentía un leve vacío al no sentirla ahí, aún seguían sujetos de la mano, el rostro de Hermione estaba sonrosado y el de Tom apenas reflejaba un sutil tono de color en su blanca piel.

-Gracias por tan excelente baile señorita- Tom susurraba a su oído, para luego levantar su mano y besársela de nuevo

-Gracias a ti, por hacerlo tan maravilloso- Hermione aún más sonrojada, le sonreía

Estaban tan inmersos en el otro que no se habían fijado si los habían visto o no, las demás parejas, estaban tan concentradas como ellos en el baile que tampoco se dieron cuenta de lo que habia sucedido.

-Al parecer todo esto es fruto de un sueño- Le decía Tom, aun estando juntos en medio de la pista de baile

-Eso explicaría muchas cosas, es un hermoso sueño entonces…- Hermione apretaba suavemente su mano y con la otra se permitió tocar suavemente la mejilla del él, Tom disfrutaba de aquel contacto, Hermione acariciaba suavemente su rostro, Tom nuevamente posó su mano en la cintura de ella, Hermione lo abrazó y Tom se sorprendió, jamás lo habían abrazado, no de esa forma, la calidez que habia sentido antes se magnificaba e invadía todo su ser, el cuerpo de Hermione le transmitía tantas sensaciones indescriptibles, que le hacía sentir tan placido consigo mismo , su corazón latía fuertemente, jamás se habia sentido tan vivo.

-…Desearía que fuera eterno-Hermione susurraba en su oído, ante esto Tom la abrazaba fuertemente, él también lo deseaba así

-No sabes lo que daría por que fuera así- Permanecieron abrazados por algunos minutos, la música seguía sonando y las parejas danzando, el tiempo transcurría para todos los de la fiesta, pero para Tom y Hermione se habia detenido, no querían separarse, si lo hacían sentía como si un vacío los absorbiera, se abrazaron hasta que sintieron que sus cuerpos se adormecían por la posición, lentamente se separaron, sus corazones gritaban como si no desearan separarse del otro nunca más, así que tomados de la mano para apaciguar su añoranza, se sentaron en uno de los sillones dispuestos alrededor de la pista de baile.

Una vez allí, reviviendo sus conversaciones en los libros, comenzaron a tocar temas intelectuales, sobre todo del tiempo.

-Entonces, ¿aun en tu época es imposible viajar tanto en el tiempo?-Tom le preguntaba mientras jugaba con sus manos entrelazadas

-Así es, solo puedes retroceder un par de horas, a hacer algo que realmente hiciste, por lo tanto el viaje del tiempo que todos soñamos está muy lejos en realidad-

-Si lo piensas, es lógico que no avancen más de lo que han hecho en tu época, si fuera posible viajar con tanta libertad por el tiempo, sería un desastre, se modificarían tantas cosas de forma grave por solo cambiar algún suceso simple- Tom habia analizado las variables del tiempo, hacía mucho tiempo en búsqueda de la inmortalidad, pero encontró tanto en la física muggle como en las teorías mágicas, que el viaje en el tiempo es algo imposible de realizar

-Como el efecto mariposa, tan solo el aleteo de una mariposa en tu época bastaría para crear todo un terremoto en la mía- Hermione le contestaba usando una de las teorías muggles

-Exactamente- Tom sonreía, habia leído esa teoría hacía mucho tiempo- Es más entretenido conversar contigo en persona que por medio de la escritura- Hermione se sonrojaba

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, no creí que aquel señor intelectual de Slytheryn fuera un joven tan apuesto y cautivador en persona- Por fin Hermione se habia atrevido a admitir lo que le causaba físicamente

-Realmente tú has sido la que me ha sorprendido, realmente echaste abajo todas mis creencias acerca de la pureza de sangre, la señorita más inteligente, hermosa y valiente, proviene de la combinación que antes despreciaba- Tom tomaba sus manos las besaba, tratando de ocultar un poco su vergüenza al haber sido prejuicioso

-Me enorgullece saberlo y más proviniendo de ti… Abuelo- Hermione reia, si era un sueño, entonces haría todo lo que deseaba sin temor, haría reír a Tom aquel que se convertiría en el ser más oscuro de todos

-¡Ah! Osas llamarme abuelo, solo porque nací medio siglo antes que tú- Tom lo decía con falsa indignación – Aun si mi edad biológica dice lo contrario – Hermione se reia, era innegable su apariencia física –Aun si compartimos un beso hace unos instantes- Hermione se habia sonrojado al recordar el beso, Tom también solo que de forma más leve.

-Lo siento no debí decir eso- Tom retomaba su compostura

-No, yo lo siento, lo de abuelo era en broma, jamás en mi mente te veré como uno, siempre serás así de joven para mí- Hermione le sonreía, acariciando su rostro levemente- y lo del beso, es algo que te agradeceré eternamente, será un gran recuerdo para mí, aun si solo es un sueño-Hermione se quitaba la mariposa que adornaba su cabello y se la daba a Tom.

-Igualmente, todo lo sucedido esta noche lo atesorare de la misma forma en que prometí atesorar tu nombre…Hermione- Tom repetía su nombre deleitándose con dada silaba, mientras guardaba el regalo de Hermione

La fiesta estaba llegando a su fin, todos los invitados habían comenzado a retirarse, cada vez quedaban menos parejas en la pista de baile, Tom y Hermione, habían decidido ir a bailar por última vez , esta vez mucho más cerca que la primera ocasión, Hermione habia colocado sus brazos alrededor del cuello y Tom habia puesto sus manos sobre su cintura, sus frentes estaban unidas, nuevamente una canción de la época de Tom sonaba, ellos bailaban suavemente, apreciando cada segundo, sintiendo como su cuerpos se deslizaban al ritmo de la melodía, fluían sin equivocarse, memorizando cada segundo que estaban juntos

Tom podía aspirar aquel delicado aroma de rosas de Hermione y ella el aroma varonil de Tom, alguna vez esta sensación la repetirían de nuevo, no, jamás ya que solo con el otro la podrían vivir, aquel sentimiento de plenitud, tranquilidad y felicidad absoluta solo los embargaba cuando estaban juntos, así que aprovechaban lo que les quedaba de aquel sueño.

El baile habia terminado, Tom como todo caballero, se ofreció a acompañar a Hermione hasta su dormitorio, sería la última noche de ellos en Hogwarts, ella caminaba del brazo con él y aquel recorrido fue lo más lento que pudieron caminar, ambos sentían como la nostalgia los invadía poco a poco, aun no se habían separado y ya comenzaban a extrañarse, jamás habían creído que su último recorrido por Hogwarts lo harían de noche con la persona más especial para ellos.

Una vez frente a la puerta de la sala común de Gryffindor, estaban frente a frente, inevitablemente sus miradas reflejaban un poco de tristeza

-Señorita Hermione, Ha sido todo un placer el haber compartido esta velada contigo, esta fue la forma perfecta para terminar mi vida de estudiante- Tom le decía besando su mano de forma delicada

-Oh Tom, lo mismo digo, me siento tan afortunada que estuvieras a mi lado esta noche- Hermione sonreía- Por cierto, felicidades por haber terminado tus estudios, realmente me enorgullece mucho que alguien tan prodigioso como tú haya sido estudiante de Hogwarts- Ella lo decía por el aspecto académico, no por la parte oscura y macabra de su alma.

-Gracias…- Tom se habia quedado sin palabras, ya que Hermione no lo habia dejado terminar, ya que con su rostro sonrojado y como toda una valiente leona, habia acallado sus palabras con un suave beso, para luego abrazarlo

-Realmente no quiero despedirme de ti- Hermione lo decía como un lamento y Tom la abrazaba suavemente

-Yo tampoco- Tom lo decía derrotado

-Me gustaría que realmente pudiéramos recordar este sueño…-Hermione lo decía triste, sabía que no lo recordarían vívidamente al siguiente día, lo sabía, porque de ser así Lord Voldemort no sería el cruel mago oscuro que fue

-Te prometo que haré lo que sea necesario para no olvidarte jamás- Tom decía desesperado, no quería perder aquellos sentimientos que ella le causaba. En el fondo sabía que no lo lograría, la expresión de ella se lo confirmaba, tal vez porque era del futuro y sabía algo que él ignoraba.

Sabiendo que era el final ahora fue Tom quien besó a Hermione, de nuevo aquel dulce beso por tercera vez, pero al ser el último fue el más intenso, sus labios se acariciaban suavemente, tratando desesperadamente de nuevo grabar aquellas vivencias y recuerdos de la noche en sus memorias, las caricias de sus labios en aquel beso continuaron, lo suficiente para descubrir el sabor de sus labios y olvidar por un instante absolutamente todo, no eran las palabras, ni sus gestos, ni sus miradas las que expresaban sus sentimientos, era ese beso eterno, el que expresaba todo el amor que sentían por el otro, ese amor tan fuerte y a la vez tan imposible, ese amor que sería para siempre en su subconsciente, en el olvido, ese amor más trágico que el de Romeo y Julieta pero mucho más fuerte que el de la luna y el sol. Se había separado al quedarse sin aliento. Ambos con su respiración pesada, tratando de recobrar el aire, estaban sonrojados y con sus ojos humedecidos.

-Hermione, no olvides que te amo- Tom lo decía, no le importaba nada, si la olvidaría al día siguiente, si su alma habia sido corrompida, eso era lo que realmente sentía

-Tu tampoco lo olvides Tom, lo mucho que te amo- Hermione le sonreía, se abrazaban por última vez, ella entraba a su dormitorio y él emprendía su camino de regreso a su habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos despertaron, sin recordar lo sucedido, aunque una sensación de felicidad, nostalgia y tristeza mezclada invadían sus corazones,

Hermione se encontraba empacando lo que habia usado en la fiesta de anoche, entre sus cosas, notó que habia un fino pañuelo plateado con bordados verdes, Hermione recordó, que en la fiesta habia conversado y bailado con un joven el cual no podía recordar, así que tomó su pañuelo y lo puso cuidadosamente en su bolso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tom, se encontraba haciendo lo mismo, no podía recordar aquel sueño que lo habia hecho despertar con una calidez en su pecho, a pesar de haber fragmentado su alma, imposibilitándolo de sentir sentimiento así. Confundido por eso, estaba guardando su traje impecablemente ordenado en su baúl, cuando de pronto algo cae del él, Tom lo levanta y lo examina un poco extrañado, se trataba de un adorno para pelo, con forma de mariposa y rubíes incrustados, Tom no recordaba que alguien se lo hubiera dado, bailo con muchas jóvenes en la fiesta que no las podía recordar… Excepto una, de traje rojo que habia visto en la fuente, sacudiendo sus pensamientos Tom puso aquella mariposa en su bolsillo, por alguna razón, no deseaba dejarla entre su baúl.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione estaba un poco confundida no podía recordar del todo lo que habia sucedido en el baile de anoche, recordaba a la perfección la primera mitad, luego que se sentó en la fuente a causa del desplante de Ron, sus recuerdos eran confusos a partir de ese momento, recordó que habia visto a un joven, que habia bailado con él y que luego se habían sentado a conversar, para después finalizar la fiesta y que él la habia acompañado hasta su dormitorio, no podía recordar su rostro, ni su voz ni lo que se habían dicho.

-wow Hermione, el chico con el que te vi bailando anoche era todo un príncipe- Decia Padma - definitivamente Ron debía haberlo visto, a ver si así aprende a no ausentarse… dime como se llama-

-No lo sé- Hermione decía un poco desconcertada al descubrir que tampoco sabía eso

-¿No lo sabes?, bueno te entiendo, supongo que fue solo alguien que bailo una vez contigo y nada más, ya que después no lo vi más y yo que quería bailar con él – decía un poco triste, al recordar que habia buscado a aquel misterioso chico en el baile muchas veces.

-De pronto era alguien que solo habia venido para ver a Hermione- Decia Luna, las demás chicas la veían con desconcierto, luna siempre decía disparates, pero sin saberlo, habia dicho la verdad.

-Que dulce eres Luna, probablemente haya sido eso- Hermione le sonreía amigablemente, de repente habia recordado la calidez que habia sentido con aquel joven

El viaje en el tren habia transcurrido tranquilamente, una vez en su casa habia desempacado sus cosas, aun no lograba descifrar el misterio de aquel encantador joven al haber acomodado todo fue a revisar su bolso, sacando de nuevo aquel pañuelo, tal vez le recordaría algo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El viaje en el tren fue de todo, menos silencioso, Tom estaba viajando reunido con sus mortifagos, les habia explicado detalladamente el plan a seguir ya que tomarían caminos separados por un tiempo, claro que Tom habia decidido lo que haría cada uno, con el fin de que fueran más útiles para él, unos formarían uniones entre familias poderosas, a través de matrimonios o de negocios importantes, al haber terminado de repasar los planes, Tom habia dirigido la conversación a los logro que habían hecho en cuanto conexiones durante el baile de grado.

Cada uno le contó las reuniones y visitas que habían gestionado al codearse entre sí en el baile, Abraxas Malfoy fue quien lo elogió primero.

-Todos nuestros logros palidecen comparados con los de nuestro señor, anoche nos demostró lo beneficioso que puede ser un evento como estos y as poderosas conexiones que se logran con sutiles acciones, como compartir un trago o bailar con la pareja de alguien- Los demás lo apoyaban, Tom sonreía, aquello no era para nada difícil de hacer.

-Mi señor, aquella joven que lo acompaño al final, era la más hermosa de todo el baile, definitivamente digna de haber estado a su lado- Black lo elogiaba, recordando que aquella joven solo recordaba haberla visto al lado de su amo.

Tom estaba desconcertado, no lograba recordarla del todo, su memoria era excelente, pero no lograba explicarlo, ¿acaso el baile no habia sido un sueño?, recordaba todas las conversaciones y bailes que habia tenido, excepto lo que habia hablado con aquella joven de vestido rojo.

Una vez ubicado, en su nueva residencia, habia acomodado sus pertenencias, estaba intrigado por lo que habia sucedido aquella noche, deseaba recordar que habia sucedido, así que pensó en aquella mariposa y la sacó

Hermione y Tom observaban detenidamente aquel recuerdo que la otra persona les habia entregado.

Deseaban saber que habia ocurrido que no lograban recordar.

Ambos percibieron una sutil fragancia que emanaba de aquel objeto, al acercarlo para aspirar aquel aroma, su olfato fue invadido por un nostálgico aroma.

Hermione percibió aquel fuerte y varonil aroma que la hizo escalofriarse y Tom percibió aquel peculiar, dulce y sutil aroma a rosas que le recordaban caricias.

De repente una gran oleada de memorias comenzaron a invadir sus mentes.

Un pañuelo que enjugaba lágrimas, una presentación que les revelaba una de las verdades más increíbles del mundo, una canción que expresaba lo que sentían, un beso fugaz que habia conectado sus almas, una conversación que los habia hecho reír, un último vals, una caminata que no deseaban terminar, una despedida que jamás querían dar, un beso casto, un beso desesperado y una confesión de amor.

Una lagrima se derramaba por la mejilla de Hermione, lo de anoche habia sido real, estuvo en brazos de Tom Riddle, él habia estado con ella en su último día de Hogwarts. Sonreía, tal vez esa era la magia de Hogwarts, era el hogar de Tom y como tal, le habia proporcionado, aquello que jamás obtendría, el amor verdadero, aunque fuera por unos breves instantes, antes de que sus pecados lo consumieran, como consecuencia de sus actos.

Hermione, atesoraba aquel pañuelo, siempre lo llevaba con ella aún después de haber establecido su vida con Ron, sería su tesoro y secreto más grande, nadie sabría nunca, que el amor de su vida, habia sido aquel joven talentoso que cincuenta años después le trajo tantos dolores en su juventud

Tom sabía que de alguna forma, Hermione estuvo realmente con él la noche anterior, aún concentrado, miraba aquella mariposa, como si fuera la reliquia más valiosa de todas, mucho más que sus Horrorcrux, mucho más que los tesoros de los cuatro fundadores juntos, era algo que no podria jamás corromper con magia oscura, ni usarlo para sus intenciones de poder, aquella mariposa, era lo único que le quedaba del amor puro que alguien jamás le habia profesado, todos los buenos sentimientos que alguna vez sintió y le fueron transmitidos, estaban representados en esa mariposa.

La única mujer que amó en toda su vida, nacería medio siglo después, él le prometió jamás olvidarla, al igual que jamás dejaría que interfiriera en el transcurso del tiempo. Así fue, nunca nadie supo que Lord Voldemort habia amado a una sangre sucia de Griffindor y Lord Voldemort, jamás se enteró, que aquella jovencita con la que despidió su vida de Hogwarts, aquella que le dio los únicos y hermosos sentimientos en su juventud, era la mejor amiga, casi hermana de aquel chico que lo derrotaría.

Tom habia llevado siempre en su bolsillo aquella mariposa de oro y rubíes, incluso, el día de su muerte

Tal vez aquel amor, más trágico que el de Romeo y Julieta, más fuerte que el de la luna y el sol, esté destinado a reencontrarse en otra vida.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- FIN-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**


End file.
